In modem society, people process more tasks through personal computer, and keyboard and mouse have long been the most frequently used computer input means since the prevalence of personal computer. Recently, computer mice have been added a third axis and even a fourth axis for scrolling operation. These scrolling functions greatly increase the convenience and efficiency when applied under the windows oriented environment.
However, a conventional keyboard does not provide a Z-axis input means, it becomes inconvenient when mouse is not available or is not at nearby place.
It is the object of the present invention to provide PC user a keyboard with scrolling input means. Through the novel keyboard, user can access scrolling function in addition to those a traditional keyboard can provide.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: